


Come Back Again

by PoppyCartinelli



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperSummer2018, Vibrator, Woops, do not have sex on the beach, okay actual dom/sub tones now, sand sucks, slight dom/sub tones, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-17 23:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15472491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: Cat and Kara are on the honeymoon. Cat buys a resort, there's all day breakfast, the beach is lovely~





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GaneWhoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaneWhoo/gifts).



> This is for lost-your-memory on Tumblr for the Supercat Christmas in July 2018 event. I hope you enjoy :D
> 
> The prompt was:  
> Kara and Cat just got married and they go away for their honeymoon (somewhere sunny, hot and with the sea or a pool nearby)

The flight to the resort doesn't take too long, just a few hours in Cat’s private jet. Kara spends the whole time planning out every minute of their stay.

“They have a waterslide, Cat!” The pamphlet interrupts Cat’s line-of-sight to the tablet in front of her, but she doesn't even try to hide her smile. Her fianc- _wife_ is far too cute. “We have to try everything, Cat. Everything!”

She's already completely researched the resort. It's done well the last few years, very well, and its prospects are looking good. She’d planned to simply purchase the resort if everything went well, but…

“THERE'S A WHOLE BUFFETT, CAT. ALL DAY.” Well, maybe she'll just go ahead and buy it now. Kara sucks in a gasp and Cat jerks her head up, just before a finger jams against the pamphlet already in front of her face. “ALL. DAY. BREAKFAST.”

Cat laughs, bubbly, and yeah she's been married before and knows the pitfalls. But hopefully, that's not going to be a problem this time. Especially when Kara crawls into her lap and kisses her.

“I love you so much, thank you for this trip.”

Yeah… she'll buy the resort.

* * *

 

The whole staff is waiting for them. Kara's got the bags slung over her shoulder, waving off Cat’s flight attendant with a smile and a “no worries! I’ve got it!”

Cat stops to survey the clustered people and Kara pulls up short next to her. She leans down to whisper, “Why is everyone standing around?”

She does her best to suppress a smile, but her lips quirk up anyway. She doesn't whisper when she says, “I rented the resort for the weekend.”

“And Mrs. Grant is in the process of purchasing the property.” A tall man with a lavender suit and tie set steps forward and extends his hand, “I'm Alois Fernandez, head of management.”

Cat smiles but doesn't shake the man’s hand. Kara does though and, judging by his slight grimace, a bit too enthusiastically.

“Mr. Fernandez, we are so excited to be here. Thank you for the warm welcome, could you show us to our room? And maybe point out where the buffet will be?” Kara's still got a hold of his hand, and Cat’s back to battling her smile as he attempts to extract himself from her grip.

“Of course, please, follow me.” Kara lets go, and Alois gestures down the hall.

Well, he gets points for keeping his cool. Perhaps she should keep him around as continuous management. It's always easier to keep people than train new hires. Hmm, if the buffet is good, she can keep the cooks… the interior designer needs to be fired, of course and th-

“Cat, come on, stop appraising your new purchase and enjoy yourself!” Kara's warm arm loops through her, tugging gently.

She rolls her eyes but doesn't resist at all. “I was not _appraising_ , just thinking.”

But Kara doesn't reply, barely hums, as she follows along with Alois’ tour. She's beautiful, here in the outdated interior of the resort. The year-old, if not two-year-old, designs seem to fall away around her.

She's magnetic, like Cat’s found her ever since that 10:15. ‘Not special’... the very thought makes Cat wants to print a dozen articles a day, detailing just how special she is. How kind and gentle and hot and gorgeous she is at every moment.

Alois is just opening the door to their room- well, rooms as Cat had ordered the suites- when Kara drops the bags and sniffs the air. Cat stiffens, is there something wrong? Does Kara smell gunpowder? Poison? Can they not have a honeymoon that includes assassination attempts?

“Oh my gosh, are those potstickers I smell?”

Oh

God

Cat should have known. She only gets that serious about food. Alois is looking more than a little confused, but he nods and asks if they'd like to head down to the dining room or have the meal delivered somewhere in the resort. Yes, Cat might just keep him.

“Can we sit outside, with a view of the ocean?” Kara glances between Cat and Alois, smile growing with each second. Oh, Cat would sit outside in the rain with mosquitoes to see that smile.

“Of course, Mrs. Danv-Grant?” Alois stumbles and it only makes Kara's smile grow more.

She laces her fingers in Cat’s and replies, “Mrs. Danvers-Grant!” And then, because Cat’s not already close to tears, lifts their hands and kisses Cat’s knuckles.

Cat’s going to make her whole life amazing.

“There is a balcony outside the dining room which may be suitable?” Alois smiles and points down the hallway. “Would you like your bags unpacked or simply left within your room?”

Kara swings their joined arms and walks along behind their guide. “Nah, we can unpack them, thank you though!” Her thumb keeps rubbing over Cat’s hand. It’s really nice.

They don’t wander anymore. Kara’s got a quest now. Alios continues pointing out rooms as they walk, and by the time they get to the dining room, there’s a cart full of food on the balcony. He didn’t even seem to call anyone. He leaves quickly once they’re settled too. Cat’s going to keep him after all.

“So, you’re buying the place?” Kara asks and there’s a knowing look in her eyes. A smile hinting at her lips.

Cat raises an eyebrow in question, shifting back into her lounger. “Yes? What?”

Kara just hums and places the entire platter of potstickers in front of herself. Cat pokes her and she gets a single potsticker. “Planning on coming here again?”

“Hmm, I thought I would see how the weekend goes first. They have very high reviews.” She takes a plate of salad, picking out the onions. “It _is_ a good investment.”

“Oh? And what would be a good enough outcome for you to return?” There’s a baguette laying across the table. Kara keeps eyeing it and Cat just pushes the basket over. Half of it is gone before Cat looks back up from her salad.

She rolls her eyes at the butter speck on Kara’s cheek. “I could think of a few things.”

Kara stops her intensive grazing and locks eyes with her. She winks and Cat warms a little below the belt. Kara’s foot glides up Cat’s shin and oh- so early in the afternoon? Cat hadn’t planned on such events already, but she can be flexible.

“Shall we take a walk on the beach?” Cat slips her hand over Kara’s and grabs a few chocolates from the center of the table. A little sand never deterred anyone, right? Kara grabs the baguette and doesn’t keep her waiting.

* * *

 

They walk hand-in-hand across the wet sand. The sun still high in the sky, Cat’s got a hat and sunglasses. Kara, of course, has nothing but glowing skin and a short-sleeved button-up. Not that Cat’s complaining, there are some lovely muscles on display.

Kara’s got both their sandals in her hand, swinging Cat’s hand in her other. It’s nice and quiet, with the ocean waves crashing beside them. The beachfront is well-tended, no glass, no driftwood… maybe Cat really will come back.

Kara pulls her into the surf. It’s a bit warmer than Cat’d expected, but she doesn't go in past her ankles. The beach is nice, the ocean though? Mhh, no.

“We should bring Carter the next time we come.”

Cat looks over and Kara's looking out over the ocean. Her hair blows back with the breeze. She's lovely. The ocean suits her darker skin and blond hair.

“Tell me about your time in Midvale.” She squeezes Kara's hand and turns them back toward the hotel. “About the ocean and Alex. You said she taught you to surf?”

“Oh, yeah.” Kara spins to follow Cat, smiling. “The ocean helped block the sounds of people and I couldn't get hurt or drown, so it was nice and safe. Plus, I couldn't hurt anyone else.”

A gull calls overhead. The sand squishes under their feet.

“Alex liked to surf so she taught me too. It was interesting, learning this planet’s ocean movements. Alex was exceptionally patient with me.” Kara huffs a laugh. “I would just float above the board whenever the ocean got choppy.”

“Really?” Cat rolls her eyes, “I'm sure that comforted Eliza.” She knocks into Kara, smiling when Kara gives just enough that Cat’s got a soft arm to bump into.

“She didn't really worry that much before Jeremiah disappeared.” Kara sighs.

God, she’s had so much loss.

“Actually, do you mind if we don't talk about this? At the moment at least?” Kara whirls around and takes hold of each of Cat’s arms. “Besides,” She wiggles her eyebrows and oh no. “I thought we were going to have sex on the beach!”

“You're right, we can talk about that whenever you want.” Cat slides her fingers over Kara's elbows. “And as much as I'm sure I would love sex on the beach with you, there's not a lot of cover out here.”

“Oh well,” Kara massages up Cat’s arms to cup her cheeks. “I'm sure the hotel staff are discrete or,” She winks again and Cat shouldn't take her anywhere, good grief. “We could give the ocean a show.”

Absolutely not. “Kara Danvers-Grant. Are you insinuating that I will go waist-deep in the ocean, to get sand and salt rubbed against my ass?”

Kara tilts her head like she's considering it, and Cat's already rolling her eyes, “Well then, what do you suggest? I think the balcony would be nice too.”

“You just like sex outside.” She pulls Kara down and kisses the corner of her mouth. “Which I don't mind, but in the master suite, we could try the toys I packed.”

Kara's eye pop back open from the kiss. “Oh, good thing we said we'd unpack our bags ourselves then!” She laughs, blushing just a little.

Cat kisses her again. There's already a little heat below her belt, but Kara's just so sweet. And cute. And really buff. She probably needs a workout.

Right?

* * *

 

Kara pulls her into the master suite and Cat can't help but laugh. She keeps making the wiggly-eyebrow face, it's ridiculous. Their hands are clasped, and Kara stops stepping backward but Cat doesn't stop until they're pressed together.

She loops her arms around Kara's waist and snuggles in. Kara's always so warm, safe. A weight seems to drop from Cat’s shoulders; it's like they'd been fighting for so long to get here. Supergirl secrets, aliens, CatCo board members… it seemed like the whole world was out to end them before they'd even had a chance.

But they're here, together, and Kara keeps carding her fingers through Cat’s hair and humming and everything is right. Everything is good.

She leans up and Kara meets her halfway, a gentle kiss. Cat just wants this moment to last forever. But she wants more moments too, every night and morning, each kiss and touch.

Kara presses into the kiss, and Cat crumples her shirt between her fingers. She feels fingers at the hem of her shirt, pushing up to scratch at her back. Mhh, god, she loves this. This moment before they give in to the heat between them. It feels delicious.

“So,” Kara bites up her jaw, and the move always makes her shiver. Makes her lose her breath. “What toys did you bring?”

“Why don-oh- don't you go look and find out?” She slips her hand into Kara's back pocket and squeezes. It's a very nice ass, and Kara always squeaks when Cat does that. It's fun.

Kara huffs and Cat slaps at her hip. “I see how it is, keeping secrets.” Her lip pokes out in a pout.

What a drama queen. Cat pokes her lip before leaning up to whisper, “The only secrets I kept are what's in my bag and what lingerie I'm wearing right,” A kiss to her jaw. “now.” Another kiss to her lips and Kara groans. “Go pick something out.”

She gets another kiss and a gust of wind dragging her toward the bedroom as Kara rockets away. The room is pretty nice, adequate at least. She takes out her earrings as she follows Kara, glancing into the bathroom to assess the shower. It's huge, wonderful, they'll have to try it out before dinner.

Kara meets her at the door to the bedroom, holding the blue vibrator and wrist restraints. “I don't want to start with the cuffs, but we should use them tonight?”

Cat nods and glances up at the red light filters attached to the ceiling light. The red hue bodes very well for her night. “And the vibrator?”

“Well,” Kara quirks a smile. “You wore the lingerie, so I figured we'd start with one of your favorites.”

“Mhh, well, I won't complain.” She pulls on Kara's belt loop, “Are you going to strip, or will I have to wait around all day?”

Kara snorts, “Right, of course, _your majesty_.” But she turns to place the cuffs down and shoves the vibrator into her pocket.

It's a crass move. Cat certainly won't tell anyone how much it turns her on. She steps forward, Kara really does have too many clothes on. Her fingers skim up Kara's back, urging her to turn.

“Not fast enough?” Kara starts on her pants. Not fast enough, indeed. Cat works at the buttons of her shirt.

There are roughly a million buttons. The work is completely worth it, though. She eases Kara's shirt off, scraping her nails over abs of steel. Not as steely right now. Cat grins as the muscles twitch under her touch.

Kara shrugs off the shirt and she definitely flexes. Not that Cat's complaining, she never minds a show.

“Mhh, those muscles could be doing so much more right now though.” She looks up and raises her brow, “Like rocking that vibrator between my legs.”

She only has to wait a second before Kara presses up against her. Her pants slip to her hips and god, she’s delicious looking, all hot and bothered.

Her shirt’s pushed over her head and Kara sucks in a breath. She doesn't need the ego boost, but it never hurts. She needs a lot more than Kara just staring at her black, lacey, and mostly see-through bra though. “Kara, darling, touch me.”

“Geez, Cat.” Kara breathes. “Can you blame me for needing a second?” Her fingers loop over Cat's pants and pull.

She steps out of the pants, “Yes,” grabs Kara's bra straps and yanks. “I can.”

“Rao. Do you want me on my knees?” She's already bending and oh yes.

She'll strap Kara down later, tease her just the way she likes. But this, this is perfect. “Yes, Kara.”

Kara slips to her knees, the vibrator nearly falling from her pocket in the process. She yanks at Cat’s underwear, pulling Cat right to her mouth with a groan.

“Fuck!” It's good. After waiting all afternoon. Kara's tongue slips into her, and she's probably already dripping down Kara's chin. “Just like that, Kara, rougher.”

She's so good at following directions, so good, so good. Cat rocks her hips into Kara's mouth. She can't really hurt Kara, even with the red lights. The friction and grinding, Kara's mouth working her over, her tongue slipping up to Cat’s clit…

It's a good thing she can't get hurt because Cat can't hold back. She huffs and tangles her fingers in Kara's hair, “I thought -fuck- you were going to use the v-"

Kara's sucking on her clit and the vibrator’s already pressing at her entrance, turned up and “Yes, fu-uck.” Kara pulls one of her legs over her shoulder and the vibrator slips right into her.

There's the stretch and Kara's ridiculously hot mouth and she can't help but grind down harder until Kara's humming against her. Kara twists the vibrator inside her and she nearly sees white when she comes. All her weight sags onto Kara as she clenches, riding out her orgasm.

Kara licks over her clit before turning down the vibration. It's blissful, shuddering against Kara, the continued vibrations scattering up her spine.

She feels weightless for a moment and maybe she’s falling. Or she’s transcended, either way. But when she opens her eyes, Kara’s got her lifted onto the bed. “You know, I’m going to have to get the strap-on out tonight after that.”

Kara grins, straddling over Cat’s hips. “I think that would be a very nice ending to our evening, but right now, I think you could use another go, hmm?” She’s already grinding down, her leg slipping between Cat’s. She's still got her underwear on and it only adds to the sensation.

Cat won’t share this with anyone else, has never shared it with anyone else. But Kara just seems to know that she likes it rough and dirty. Grinding each other into a bedsheet is just… compelling.

The muscles of Kara’s leg are perfect too. She flexes at just the right time and Cat’s already sensitive so the friction is plenty. But then there’s the view above her, of Kara working at her own breasts over her bra because Cat hasn’t asked her to take it off yet, which really adds to the whole effect.

Kara keeps circling her hips, tight and fast, against Cat’s. Each upward turn snatches the breath from her lungs. She's already ready to come again.

She hears the vibrator before she feels it, she still doesn't have time to really brace for it. Kara presses it between them, stimulating them both and it's still wet with Cat’s arousal and-

“Cat!” Kara's huffing out her name and it's just, so good.

Cat arches her hips and snaps back to pull Kara closer with her leg. Rubbing against the vibrations, she grabs Kara's shoulder and yanks her down into a kiss. If she's going to come twice in as many minutes, she’s going to come while kissing her wife

_Wife_

“Fuck-Kara-" Kara circles down with her hips again and Cat jerks back. There's so much stimulation and heat and Kara bites at her shoulder.

Her fingers clench in Kara's hair as she arches back with a shout. Kara just keeps biting and thrusting though and that won't do at all.

“Kara, come, r-right now.” 

And she does. Kara goes stock still, but for the shivers racing up her spine. Cat flips off the vibrator and Kara jerks a couple times before flopping on top of Cat. She's humming so Cat leaves her be, for a moment, just runs her fingers up and down Kara's back.

Sometimes Kara feels things much more intensely than usual. The red lights help, but usually it happens when Cat is pressed against her. Like the first time they'd had sex in the office. Kara’d shoved her against the balcony wall and shivered for a full minute.

It was kind of delightful after Cat realized nothing was wrong.

“Kara,” Cat whispers. “I'd very much like you to come on my fingers now, but you need to remove your underwear.” 

Kara sighs and pushes herself up. There's a tiny smile on her lips though and Cat already knows what’s going to come out of her mou- “What a slave-driver, I hope you don't get this way with all of your employees.” 

Of course. She's got such a mouth on her, Cat’s just going to have to blindfold her tonight too. What a shame that she didn't bring the ankle restraints.

Cat rolls her eyes and Kara laughs before tossing her underwear to the side. She shimmies into an upright position, maneuvering over Cat's waiting palm. Her hips are already quivering, delicious.

Her eyes fall shut immediately as Cat thrusts into her. She's beautiful, arched and dripping. She’s so wet that her arousal pools in Cat’s palm. But Cat wants to see her eyes, see how her pupils dilate under the red light. She won’t have the chance tonight, not with what she has planned.

“Kara, look at me.” She thrusts up and scissors her fingers, pulling a gasp from Kara. “I want you to look at me.” 

Kara forces her eyes open. She’s grinding into Cat’s hand and she’s perfect. Her pupils are dilated, she’s sweating under the red lights, and her fingers tweak at her nipples. 

This is her wife. 

Fuck, she's never wanted to get someone off so badly in her life. She twists her fingers and presses her thumb to Kara's clit. The reaction that move pulls is wonderful, a full body arching. She's never going to tire of this.

“Kara, get down here and kiss me.” Kara bends immediately and Cat pushes her bra up with her free hand. Kara's arousal drips down her forearm as she thrusts and it's all just so  _ delicious. _

Their lips meet, but Kara can barely kiss through her gasping. She tastes like bread and Cat licks over her lip before thrusting again. 

She palms over Kara's hip and arches up so their chests rub together. “Kara,” Cat bites at her lip, rubs at her clit, “Come for your  _ wife _ .”

Kara clenches hard enough that Cat almost pulls her fingers out, but the red lights do their job. So she thrusts up instead, pulling Kara's body against her to body rock upwards, rubbing up Kara's front.

She gets two more thrusts and a hickey to Kara's shoulder before her wife collapses onto her, puffing breaths into the pillow.

“Geez,” And Kara's smiling. “I don't think I'll tire of that anytime soon.”

Cat laughs and pulls her hands around to draw Kara closer. “No, I don't think I will either.” 

They lay for a while, just breathing, before Kara flops over. “Mhh, so, did you see the shower?” She grins and, good, they’re right on the same track. The afternoon is young, they still have about an hour before dinner… plenty of time.

 

 

* * *

 

So Kara puts a hole in the shower wall. But Alois doesn't ask questions and Cat's already gotten ahold of her usual remodeler so everything's fine. At least they don't break the bed! 

Well, they don't break it too much and Cat puts the room on continuous reserve for them so it really doesn't need to be fixed. 


	2. Kara's Sensual While Eating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't @ me, y'all know this is true

Dinner turns out to be breakfast foods, unsurprisingly. Kara heaps waffles and pancakes, eggs and bacon, granola and fruit onto her plate… well platter really. Their waitress, Kate, does a heroic job of not passing out at the sheer volume of food Kara consumes. Eventually, Cat dismisses her so she can have a laydown.

The way Kara eats is almost sensual. She doesn't get adrenaline from workouts, everyone needs something, so it's not too surprising that she finds her joy in food.

But this much joy?

It still worries Cat.

“You have to try the omelet. It's got a hint of paprika and the sweetest bell peppers I've had in ages!” Cat abandoned her own plate ages ago. Kara keeps shoving bites of food at her and, with the amount Kara will go through, Cat will have plenty. “It's amazing.”

She takes the bite, of course, she's only refused the bacon so far. “You've said everything you've eaten is amazing, darling.”

“Because it is!” Kara waves a croissant, freshly baked, for emphasis. “Even you liked the egg sandwich!”

“Mhh,” Cat just hums but Kara takes her silence as victory and leans over for a kiss. It's nice and sweet and tastes slightly of strawberry jelly.

Cat's going to have to make breakfasts more often.

Alois brings out a tray of juices, coffee and a bowl of what looks suspiciously like grits. “Another sample?”

Kara nods vehemently and Cat accepts the coffee. It smells slightly of vanilla, and she hums in delight. It's strong and good. She'll have to get a bag or two for home.

A moan only precedented by the times Cat has stroked her tongue over Kara's clit hits Cat’s ears and goes right to her core. She looks up to see pure bliss on Kara's face.

“These grits and gravy are almost better than what Eliza makes. I have to meet the chef.” She lifts a spoon and Cat can only stare in horror. “You _have_ to try this Cat, Rao, it's so go-"

“Kara Zor-El-Danvers-Grant, if you bring that spoon any closer to me, I will divorce you right here and now.” She leans away but Kara doesn't seem to be deterred.

“I know, I know, they get a bad rap, but they're really good, Cat!”

“No, Kara, there is not a force on this Earth that could get me to eat grits and gravy.”

Kara laughs and leans on the table with her damn spoon. “Guess it's a good thing that I'm- out of this world!”

Everything disgusts Cat. She's not eating the grits. She's not sleeping with her wife. She's going home.

-

She sleeps with her wife. But she doesn't eat the damn grits.


End file.
